During the development of software, it is often helpful to be able to view the operation of that software on the device under test. In most embodiments, this is achieved by attaching an external device to the device under test. For example, a debug system may have a debugging application, which accesses the device under test using cables, test ports, or other mechanisms. For example, the device under test may include a debug port, which an external debug system may access. By attaching to this debug port, the external debug system may control the operation of the software executing on the device under test.
However, while this technique has been used successful for many years, it has limitations. For example, as devices get smaller, or are deployed in locations which are not easily accessible, the ability to physically attach cables to that device under test becomes more onerous, or even impossible.
Therefore, it would be beneficial if there were a system and method of performing all or most of the debug commands that are typically used without having to physically access the device under test. Further, it would be advantageous if this system could utilize a network connection that already exists on the device under test, such as a wireless network connection.